Urban Legend
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez always believed that they were just stories that everyone told to creep out and scare other people. But when someone starts making the stories real, no one is safe at Lametota University. Especially the people who have some kind of connection to Brittany Pierce. College!Brittana Journalist!Santana Student!Brittany. Established minor Quick pairing.


HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Gosh I absolutely love this holiday! Whelp...I really wanted to do a Brittana Halloween fic and this idea has been rumbling around in my head for a while. Figured it will definitely work for Halloween. It will follow the movie for the most part, but I will change up or add a couple things in it. It will be a really short fic somewhere between 3-10 chapters, so it will obviously continue on after Halloween as well. **Fair warning characters will definitely be killed in this story**. You guys have been** WARNED**! Proceed at your own risk (imagine the creepy monster at haunted houses saying it lol).

I do not own glee or the movie urban legend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Urban Legend<span>**

**Act I**

_1999_

Tina Cohen-Chang was on her way back to Lametota University in Vermont on an extremely rainy night.

As she is listening to the campus DJ, Quinn Fabray, on the college radio station she grabs her CD case from the passenger seat of her SUV truck. She flips through it and pulls out her new Blink 182 CD, _Enema of the State_. She accidentally drops the CD on the floor of the passenger's side. She looks at the road real quick before bending over to try and grab the CD, but it is slightly out of her reach. She sits back up and focuses back on the road and sees she's swerved into the other lane and an oncoming car nearly hits her. She swerves back into her own lane quickly avoiding the near accident. She takes a deep breath and exhales a sigh of relief. Tina then hears a beeping, so she looks down at her dashboard and sees the gas light has come on.

Tina continues on driving down the dark two lane road. She sees up ahead that there is a gas station. She pulls into the old, rundown, creepy ass gas station in East Bumblefuck. The gas station attendant exits the building and comes up to her truck. Tina rolls down the window some and tells the awkward, weird looking attendant to fill up the truck. After telling him that, she quickly rolls up the window.

As the gas is filling up he looks in the back of her truck and then runs inside the building. Once the attendant is finished and he knocks on her window. She opens the window a little bit and hands him her card. "You ne-ne-ne-need to-to-to come in-in-inside. The ma-ma-machine is in th-th-there and th-the credit card company will ne-ne-need to talk to-to-to you" he stutters out.

Tina feels uneasy about going inside the building with the gas attendant, but she knows she needs to pay and talk to the credit card company. She rolls up her window and gets out the truck to head inside with the attendant. Once they get inside she goes over to the phone and hears the dial tone as the attendant is locking the door. He grabs her arm. Tina struggles against his grip. "Let me go!" she shouts.

"Th-th-there is-is-is" is all the man gets out before she pulls himself from his grip and runs for the door trying to unlock it. He grabs her again, but she turns around and sprays him with her mace. As he is down she manages to unlock the door and runs for her truck. The attendant runs out after her as she jumps in her truck and starting the engine. He runs up to her window banging on it. "Th-th-there is-is-is some-" the man says as Tina drives off. "STOP! There is someone in the backseat" he finally shouts out, but Tina is already gone.

Tina is driving away fast from the gas station and crying in relief that she got away. As she turns on the radio a song is playing and she sings along to it as someone rises quietly in the backseat brandishing an axe. After about a minute, she looks in the rear view mirror and gasps at seeing someone in her backseat, but the person swings their axe chopping off her head.

_At Lametota campus coffee shop the same night_

"_**We are taking the next caller. Who is calling?" Quinn Fabray, the campus DJ and girlfriend to Noah Puckerman.**_

"_**Hi. My name's Dawn"**_

"_**Hi Dawn. How can I help you?" Quinn asks.**_

"_**Well...it's sort of embarrassing to be honest". **_

"_**Come on girl, just spit it out" Quinn replies.**_

"_**That's the thing though, I didn't spit it out"**_

"_**Ooh la la missy. Someone got themselves a pretty boy milkshake I see" Quinn states with a laugh.**_

"_**Quinn. It's so nasty. I can feel them slithering around in my stomach. Should I go get my stomach pumped?"**_

"_**Well Dawn..." Quinn continues talking to the caller.**_

"Honestly Puck. The callers your girlfriend gets are certifiable. And the shit that comes out her mouth...where does she come up with that mess?" Brittany says as she is holding two coffees for Rachel and herself.

"I don't know where the weirdo callers come from, but she reads a lot of the sex magazines for chicks" Noah Puckerman states.

"Are you talking about Cosmo?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah yeah. That's the one. She reads that shit all the damn time" he replies.

Santana Lopez walks into the campus coffee shop. "Hey Santana" Rachel says.

Santana acknowledges her with a nod as she continues on to the register.

"You guys ever hear the story about the Freedom Hall massacre in 1974?" Puck asks.

"No" Brittany and Rachel say as they shake their heads.

"Well. This professor..." Puck starts.

"What did he teach?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. Some kind of math class like statistics or some shit" Puck states.

"Abnormal psychology. Get the story correct if you are going to tell it Puckerman" Santana tells him.

"Whatever _Newsgirl_" Puck states. "Anyways, so this professor must have had enough of everyone's bullshit and went like bat-shit crazy. Like for on snapped. So he takes his Zombie Apocalypse type of machete and heads over to Freedom Hall. He starts going around the first floor banging on students' doors like he is campus security or some shit. And if the student answered their door he slit their throat. He killed like 15 students on that floor before he stabs himself through the heart with that machete. The dormitory has been abandoned ever since. Thus now the Gai Bi Lezban has its annual party" Puck states as Brittany and Rachel look skeptical about the story.

.

"Wait a second. Your stupid frat has an annual party freaking celebrating a damn massacre" Rachel states. Puck smirks at the girls and shrugs.

"That is just a bullshit story that everyone on campus tells. So this supposedly happened 25 years ago?" Santana says as she comes over and takes a seat with them.

"The school covered it up with the media and what not" Puck states.

"Really now? Who was so clever to cover it up? Local authorities? No no. I know. The CIA" Santana says as Brittany and Rachel snicker at that. Santana's beeper goes off. "Well duty calls. The news waits for no one" Santana states and she rises from her seat with her bag and coffee.

Santana heads out of the coffee shop as Rachel says "Bye Santana."

"Bye Santana" Puck states sarcastically.

"She's such a bitch. Can't stand anything that stands in her way of the next big story" Puck states as he gets up off the sofa.

"Man. She's such a hottie" Rachel states dreamily before turning towards Brittany. "Anyways, do you think she noticed me? It seemed like she was giving me the eye" Rachel asks while wiggling her eyebrows and giggling.

"Umm...who knows? It could be that or the fact that there is a mirror behind us on the wall" Brittany says as both she and Rachel look behind them.

"Dammit. You think I should go after her anyways?" Rachel asks with a smirk.

Brittany just shakes her head at Rachel.

"_**Hey Missy what can I do for you?" Quinn asks.**_

"_**You see my roommate pissed me off. So I swapped out her birth control pills for baby aspirin."**_

"_**Rrrrr..." Quinn says before continuing talking with the caller.**_

The two leave the coffee shop and head back to their dorms. On the way to the dorms they are passing Freedom Hall. "Why is it still here? You'd think after a massacre they would demolish the dorm" Rachel states.

"It's a legend Rach. It's just some story they tell around campus to give students the creeps" Brittany replies.

"So what if we go over there, stand in front of the door, and say Bloody Mary do you think she'll appear?" Rachel asks.

"What I'm thinking is how in the world did you get into college right about now and who was the idiot in admissions when he got your application?" Brittany retorts.

"Oh my god Britt! You are scared about going over there" Rachel says in a higher octave.

"Oh please Rachel. I'm definitely not scared" Brittany tells her.

"Well if that's the case let's head on over and see if Bloody Mary appears" Rachel states as she loops her arm through Brittany's.

Rachel drags Brittany towards the door and they are both giggling now. They reach the top step and are in front of the door. Rachel looks over at Brittany and says "Bloody Mary" in a deep drawn out tone as Brittany just side eyes her before giggling at her crazy best friend. Rachel repeats it over and over again in the same tone of voice.

Finally Brittany cuts in "Bloody Mary" in a neutral tone looking at the door before looking at Rachel and says "Guess she's not in right now or maybe she doesn't have call waiting".

A few seconds later they hear low groaning or whispers that sound like they are coming from inside the building. They stare at the door looking uneasily at it. They then hear a low scream and get creeped out as they slowly descend the stairs backwards. "I think it's time to leave now Britt" Rachel says still staring at the door.

"Yeah. That sounds about right Rach" Brittany says in a low voice.

They go down the stairs a bit more. "BOO!" they hear from behind them. They spin around and see Sam Evans with flashlight pointing upward underneath his chin.

"Dammit Sam!" Rachel yells.

"So ladies what you up to? Calling some spirits?" Sam asks.

"You asshole! Do you just lurk out here at night trying to creep up on girls? Doubtful you'll get a date with anyone at this rate" Rachel states.

Sam smirks at Rachel. "Whatever guys. I'm heading back to my room now" Brittany states and heading off towards her dorm leaving the two behind.

As Brittany nears her dorm she hears something behind her. She turns around to look as she continues walking and when she turns around she jumps at nearly plowing into the creepy janitor Figgins. Figgins just looks at Brittany and she slowly walks around him and enters the dormitory getting a creepy vibe off of him.

She reaches her room, unlocks the door, enters the room hearing extremely loud music playing as she closes the door and flicks on the light. She sees right away that her roommate, Mercedes, is getting fucked from behind by some skinny, dorky looking guy with glasses. "Turn off the fucking light" Mercedes shouts at Brittany as the guy continues on thrusting in and out of her while he is moaning in pleasure.

"Sorry" Brittany states as she turns off the light quickly and moves quickly to her bed. She grabs her pajamas off her bed and goes into the bathroom, changes into her pajamas and exits the bathroom heading back to her bed. As she is getting in her bed she sees Mercedes is now riding up and down on the guy and moaning fairly loudly. Brittany grabs her headphones from off her night stand and turns up the volume hoping to be able to fall asleep as her roommate continues having sex with the nerd.

_The Next Day_

"The previous week we were discussing folklore on how they affect society today and the benefit of the society that produced them. Now this week we will focus on certain types of folklore. Urban Legends. They are the modern day folklore. They can consist of stories that could have possibly happened or not have happened at all. They tend to be told through the grapevine. Most seem to be scary and gruesome" Professor William Schuester states. He pauses for a second to let the students marinate on what he said. "Does anyone in the class know of any urban legends?" Professor Schuester asks.

"The babysitter who gets a phone call and doesn't know who's calling her, but she continues talking to them only to find out that the call originated from a room upstairs. The very room where the children she is caring for are sleeping" a classmate named Mike Chang states.

"Ah. Yes. We have heard that one before" Schuester states with a nod.

"Well that actually happened to a girl back in my hometown" Rachel says with her hand raised.

"Of course Rachel" Schuester says in an _I'm humoring you right now_ tone of voice. "I can almost guarantee that everyone in here either heard or believed that this has occurred with girls back in all of your hometowns, but a little secret here...it didn't" Schuester states.

Schuester's alarm, which has possibly the most annoying ring on the face of this earth, goes off signaling time to take his medication. He hears snickering from the students behind him. "Is there anything particularly funny you would like to say to the class Ms. Berry?" Schuester asks.

"I was just stating that maybe we should all just not babysit in today's day and age" Rachel states as the students laugh. Brittany just shakes her head at Rachel while giggling.

"Ah. Thank you Ms. Berry for so graciously volunteering for my tiny assessment" Schuester states while motioning with his hand for her to come to the front.

"Sure thing Professor" Rachel says as she skips down the aisle to the front of the auditorium.

"Oh do not fret...you'll more than likely pull through this" Schuester says as he tossing her a small packet. "Do you know what those are Ms. Berry? And if so, have you had them before?" Schuester asks.

"Yeah. They are pop rocks. They pretty much snap, crackle, and pop in your mouth" Rachel replies.

"Go ahead and eat some Ms. Berry" Schuester states to her.

Rachel does a small shrug prior to ripping open the packet and dumping some in her mouth. She proceeds to crunch on them in front of her classmates. "Are the tasty Ms. Berry?" Schuester asks. Rachel nods her head as she continues to crunch on them. Schuester grabs a soda from behind him and opens it up. He moves towards Rachel and holds out the soda to her. "Care for a drink?" Schuester asks her. Rachel steps back while shaking her head no. "Hmm...why is that? Did you perhaps hear something regarding mixing soda and pop rocks together?" Schuester asks her.

"See the thing is apparently your intestines and stomach would explode" Rachel with the pop rocks still in her mouth.

"Interesting my dear...do you perhaps know of someone that this has happened to?" Schuester says.

Rachel nods her head. "Well yeah Mikey. You know the little guy from the cereal commercial that people always say _give it to Mikey he'll anything_" Rachel states as she continues to nod. Brittany drops her head and shakes it.

"Ah yes. That is correct" Schuester says as he pulls up a picture on the projector. "Would this be the Mikey you are refering to Ms. Berry?" Schuester asks.

Rachel nods her head. Schuester clicks to the next picture on the projector. "What would you think if I informed you that this is Mikey. Very much alive and enjoying life. Would that ease your mind enough to drink the soda?" Schuester asks.

Rachel looks skeptically at the picture then at Schuester than at the picture again. Sam raises his hand and says "I'll give it a go".

"Well well. Why don't you proceed to the front then Mr. Evans?" Schuester states.

Puck gives Sam a slap on the back as he gets up out of his chair and heads down the aisle. Brittany is shaking her head at his idiotic antics. Sam reaches the front of the auditorium raises the pop rocks to his classmates before ripping the packet open and dumping them all into his mouth. He then grabs the Coke can, once again shows it to his classmates then pops the tab to open it and guzzling down easily one third of the contents. Schuester raises his hands out towards the class.

"It would appear that this urban legend is in fact untrue" Schuester says as Sam leans forward choking.

Sam grabs Schuester arm, continues to choke and is now foaming at the mouth. Sam falls to the ground and his body is spasming which has him fall down the stairs in the auditorium. Rachel looks horrified and screams. Brittany looks on in shock. Puck yells at another student to call 911 because Sam is going to explode. Sam continues to spasm and then all of a sudden stops with his eyes closed.

After about 30 seconds Sam opens his eyes and looks around with a big smirk. "So refreshing" Sam says looking at Rachel.

"Thank you so kindly Mr. Evans for the magnificent performance" Schuester sarcastically states and turning away from him.

After class Rachel is complaining about how idiotic and immature Sam was in class. "Well you're the one that got suckered. Gotta admit he got you really good" Brittany says with a smile.

"Yeah whatever" Rachel replies. They continue walking and there is a huge crowd in the quad. "So what's the deal?" Rachel asks Brittany.

Brittany looks at Rachel and shrugs as they see the security guard, Shannon Beiste snatching up all the newspapers. They continue walking towards one of the stacks that Shannon hasn't gotten to and Brittany picks up the paper. Brittany sees the headline _**Madman at Lametota?**_ Before unfolding the paper and seeing a picture of Tina.

"Oh my god?! She was here at Lametota? Dammit why didn't I choose Rutgers instead" Rachel states.

Santana Lopez walks up behind them and looks down at the paper over their shoulders. "Awful thing to happen to a student of ours, isn't it? Santana says.

"Hi Santana" Rachel says softly with a hint of flirting and a big smile on her face.

"Hey" Santana replies quickly and looking away from Rachel. Santana looks down at the ground before focusing her attention on Brittany.

"Did this really happen?" Brittany asks.

"I'd expect it to be true or I'll be in one hell of a bind and have to write a damn retraction" Santana states. Santana is looking around the quad spotting Shannon and the dean, Mr. R. Murphy, taking the all newspapers off the stands. "HEY!" Santana shouts at them before taking off in their direction.

Brittany and Rachel follow Santana as she makes her way to Dean Murphy and Shannon. "What on god's green earth do you think you are doing? What makes you think you can swoop and remove every copy out here" Santana states firmly as she arrives in front of the both of them.

"Ah. You are the defiant little twat that wrote this hogwash of an article, aren't you?" Dean Murphy asks with extremely noticeable accent.

"Delivering the news to the student body is our right not to mention that quotes of being "stunned" and "all torn up" are indeed valid Dean Murphy.

"Ah my dear young lady. I would like to inform you that the only madman on campus is you or in your case _madwoman_" Dean Murphy states emphasizing on madwoman.

"Oh. I feel so blessed by your compliment, Dean Murphy. May I have that as an official quote?" Santana says as she presses the record button on her handheld tape recorder.

Dean Murphy gives Santana a nasty glare before walking off. Shannon steps up to Santana. "I'll give you a quote. Various medias have named _Lametota_ one of the safest universities in the United States and can rest assured I plan on keeping it that way" Shannon says before pushing Santana's hand with the tape recorder away and walking off in the same direction as Dean Murphy.

"Thank you so kindly for the quote Shannon. Please believe I will have that quote appear in the special edition dedicated to you and school safety" Santana shouts in the direction that Shannon had walked off in.

Brittany watches the entire interaction between Dean Murphy, Shannon, and Santana in disbelief while Rachel is smiling at Santana. Brittany grabs Rachel's arm and drags her past Santana saying "Let's leave now."

Santana sees them moving past her and she swivels around in their direction and says "Hey. Hang on just a minute. How about a couple of interviews on how the students are responding to the tragedy on campus?" Santana asks as she once again turns back on her tape recorder.

"Okay. Well I'm in utter disbelief and distraught about the sudden" Rachel says before Brittany interrupts.

"Do you have no heart Santana? This was a living breathing person. One of our peers whose life was taken far too early. Have you even spared a moment to consider that?" Brittany states as Santana is still recording.

Santana quickly stops recording and says "No. I haven't, but I damn well made sure the nearly 4,000 students here would by publishing my story. And that contributes to sleeping like a baby at night" Santana tells Brittany.

Brittany rolls her eyes at Santana, grabs Rachel's arm again and turns around to descend the steps while saying "Let's go."

Santana shakes her head slightly and turns to look in at the wall of a building in disbelief. She runs her hand through her hair before turning back to watch Brittany leave with Rachel, who is protesting against them leaving, with a bit of hurt in her eyes.

Brittany and Rachel continue down the steps and Brittany tosses the newspaper in trash with Tina's picture facing upwards.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo... as I said above, there will be more chapters to this story...obviously. **AND** I know there wasn't much Brittana interaction in this chapter, but it is leading up to more interaction with them in the future...that I can promise.

Now if you have indeed seen the movie, you know why this chapter was the way it is. And remember some of these characters need some kind of introduction because, like Tina, some of these jokers will **DIE**! Some you will probably be asking me to kill certain ones off and that could very likely happen too.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, but let me know what you guys think good or bad. Also check out my other stories.

Any questions, comments, or concerns you can reach me on here, Twitter, or Tumblr.

All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Until next time ladies & gents!

Have a fun and safe Halloween!

Deuces!


End file.
